


Spår

by champagneleftie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: Man byter stad, byter land, byter allt i ett försök att sudda, putsa blankt, få till och med de mest ingrodda fläckarna ur kläderna. Men vad gör det, när Even Bech Næsheim, av alla människor, sitter på tunnelbanan bredvid, på väg åt samma håll.Han borde inte kunna känna igen honom, men han är säker på att det är han.





	Spår

**Author's Note:**

> Den här ficen blev till för att jag behövde skriva något helt och hållet för min egen skull för att bryta lite skrivkramp. Förhoppningsvis kan nån annan ha glädje av den också! 
> 
> Underbara Irazor har betaläst och peppat - utan henne tror jag knappt det blivit nån fic <3
> 
> Kom och prata med mig på [tumblr](https://champagneleftie.tumblr.com/)!

Isak drar in remmen på ryggsäcken just som tunnelbanedörrarna slår igen bakom honom, hinner inte hitta balansen innan den rasslar igång och han vacklar in i en liten tant.

“Ursäkta,” mumlar han, men hon blänger bara surt och återvänder till sin telefon.

Han klämmer fast ryggsäcken mellan knäna och stöttar upp sig med handen mot dörren. Den skakar under honom, en liten glipa i dörrparet blottas och sluts igen. Han stirrar på sin spegelbild och försöker att inte se det.

Det väller på folk vid Medborgarplatsen, ännu fler vid Slussen, och han pressas mot dörren. Så nära att det bildas en liten fläck imma på fönstret varje gång han andas.

Tåget rasslar igång, tuggar sig ut ur tunneln.

Minuten mellan Slussen och Gamla stan, och sedan de första sekunderna från Gamla stan till T-centralen, är den enda sträckan i Stockholms tunnelbana där tågen går sida vid sida, i samma riktning på varsitt spår. När de sedan lämnar Gamla stan dyker gröna linjen ner i underjorden, men i ett ögonblick är det som att se in i en parallell verklighet av morgonpendlare. Exakt likadana som en själv, men ändå inte.

Han tyckte om tanken på det när han var yngre. Parallella universum. Nu irriterar den honom mest. Även om det skulle finnas, även om alla val han kunde ha gjort också har gjorts, av någon version av honom, någonstans, även om allt som skulle kunna hänt honom har hänt – vad spelar det för roll?

Han måste ändå leva med de val han gjort här. Då spelar det ingen roll vad som kunde ha varit.

(Men i några sekunder tillåter han sig att ändå undra. Vilka de är, på det andra tåget. Vart de är på väg.)

 

* * *

 

Tågen går inte helt i takt med varandra. Det är som ett chicken race med förutbestämd utgång; gröna linjen kommer alltid att vika av. Men innan dess ska de bölja bredvid varandra, en liten stund: först leder röda, så gröna, så röda igen. Passagerarna åker fram och tillbaka, dyker upp och försvinner, dyker upp och försvinner, i några sekunder.

Det är så han ser honom: dyka upp och försvinna, dyka upp igen, och så borta, lagom till att de tvärbromsar vid Gamla stan.

Det är alltid mindre folk på röda linjen. Aldrig samma behov av japanska tåginkastare som på Isaks tåg. Lediga platser, till och med, ibland.

Egentligen borde han inte känna igen honom. Borde inte ens _kunna_ känna igen honom. Och när han nu gör det – egentligen borde han inte bry sig. Borde inte låta det betyda något.

Men han och Even är som en fläck, som en ingrodd fläck som inte släpper hur mycket man än gnuggar, blötlägger, har på Vanish. En fläck man tror är borta när man tar det våta plagget ur maskinen, men när det torkar är den likväl kvar.

Han är 10 år äldre – _de_ är 10 år äldre – och ändå ser han exakt likadan ut. Eller – inte exakt likadan, men han är sig lik, tillräckligt lik, även i profil, även i en halv sekund.

Det suger till i bröstet när tunnelbanan bromsar in vid Gamla stan, suger och skakar om vartannat.

Man byter stad, byter land, byter allt i ett försök att sudda, putsa blankt, få till och med de mest ingrodda fläckarna ur kläderna. Men vad gör det, när Even Bech Næsheim, av alla människor, sitter på tunnelbanan bredvid, på väg åt samma håll.

Han borde inte kunna känna igen honom, men han är säker på att det är han.

 

* * *

 

Han kan inte hjälpa det; han tittar efter honom på vägen hem. Och nästa morgon: scannar av tunnelbanans fönster, försöker få hjärnan att röra sig lika snabbt som tågen, registrera allt som händer, alla ansikten där på andra sidan.

Vad skulle han göra om han såg honom igen? Det vet han inte.

Vad skulle han göra om Even såg honom? Ingen aning.

Men det spelar ingen roll, visar det sig, för han dyker inte upp igen. Inte på hela veckan. Inte veckan efter. Sen slutar Isak titta.

Kanske såg han fel. Kanske var det ändå inte han.

 

* * *

 

Stockholm är fint. Tror han, för ska han vara ärlig har han inte tittat efter så noga. Bärs av pendlarströmmen de få metrarna från lägenheten – tredje hand, minimal, möblerad – över Ringvägen ner i tunnelbanan, skakas under stan bort till T-centralen, bärs så ännu längre ner i underjorden till pendeln och tar sig omsider ut till Solna. Äter sin lunch under lysrören på Mall of Scandinavia. Samma väg tillbaka på eftermiddagen.

Han börjar känna igen en del av dem som väntar på tunnelbanan med honom varje morgon. De står i kluster, i slutet, i mitten, i början av tåget, noga uträknat och optimerat för kortast möjligast bytestid.

Han lär sig: om han ställer sig ganska exakt två meter bortom Selectaautomaten på Skanstull fångas han upp i strömmen som väller ner till pendeln på T-centralen, ner för trapporna i mitten av perrongen. Slipper försöka tränga sig förbi alla som ska i motsatt riktning.

På vägen hem är det värre, då får han oftast springa för att hinna med tåget. Hamnar allt som oftast längst bak när han vill vara längst fram.

Men då känns det inte längre lika viktigt.

Kanske är det för att han står fel i vagnen som han inte ser Even igen. Men han tänker inte så mycket på det längre. Bara ibland, när tåget tvärbromsar vid Gamla stan så det suger i bröstet.

 

* * *

 

September vacklar mot oktober, från sensommar till oförneklig höst. Isak drar dragkedjan upp i halsen och viker in hakan mot vinden, kör händerna i fickorna.

Luften är kall och krispig, till och med i Söders avgasmoln. Löningshelg, och varenda byggnad verkar ha skakats ur, tömts på folk. De myllrar ned för Ringvägen, Götgatan, ett lämmeltåg bort från stan, mot vatten och natur. Arm i arm, barnvagnar, hundar, rosiga kinder.

Isak går i motsatt riktning.

Det är lika mycket folk här på Söder som inne i centrum, men där är det… mer anonymt. Här, har han insett, flanerar man. Tar sig tid, smiter in i små butiker, caféer, sitter på en bänk i solen. Njuter.

Inne vid centralen är det en myrstack, effektivt, ärenden som uträttas, till och med på lördagen. Ett krypande på varandra, över, genom, snabbt, snabbt, snabbt tills man kan ta sig hem igen.

Det gör det lite lättare att andas.

Ingen bryr sig om honom. Ingen lägger märke till honom, anstränger sig för hans skull. För att inkludera honom. På Drottninggatan kan han vara så anonym han vill. Ingen kommer att komma ihåg honom efteråt. Han kommer inte att komma ihåg dem.

Ljuset slår om till grönt och han dyker ut på Ringvägen. Från andra sidan väller människor mot honom, och han stirrar i marken, gör sig redo för anstormningen. Fötter myllrar runt hans egna, viker av, rundar honom, och han klistrar blicken i asfalten.

Ignorerar. Går. Rakt fram.

Rakt in i en annan människa, ett hårt bröst, ett trassel av skor och en hand på hans arm så de inte båda mister balansen.

Ett “ojdå!”, och vad är det, egentligen, som får honom att stanna till? Som gör att han inte bara mumlar sitt “ursäkta” och smiter iväg, utan faktiskt stannar, tittar upp? Vanlig hövlighet, eller är det igenkänning, rösten, ett djupt begravet doftminne?

Det vet han inte, men han gör det ändå, lyfter blicken från gatan, ser upp. Ser rakt in i ett ansikte som är 10 år äldre, men som är sig likt, som han tydligen kan känna igen på en halv sekund, i en parallell tunnelbana, trots allt.

Som känner igen honom också.

“Isak?” Even rynkar ögonbrynen, hans hand fortfarande på Isaks arm.

Folkströmmen tunnas ut omkring dem, försvinner helt. En bil tutar.

Hans skosulor är fastgjutna i asfalten. Som att den smält, på en sekund, trots den kyliga luften, och så omedelbart stelnat igen.

Det tutar igen.

Even tar ett stadigare grepp om hans arm, drar honom den sista biten över övergångsstället, och gapet de lämnar fylls genast av trafik.

Människor svärmar runt dem, slår stora lovar runt dem. Isak hör dem muttra, som på avstånd.

Even ser på honom, och han kan bara se tillbaka.

När de står såhär, Evens hand runt hans överarm, nästan bröst mot bröst – nästan så att han skulle kunna känna hans lukt, om han fortfarande luktar likadant – när de står såhär nära inpå så ser han skillnaderna. Ser allt som 10 år gör med ett ansikte. Det är fortfarande Even, men runt hans ögon har smillinjerna börjat bli kråkfötter. Några av hårstråna vid tinningen är för vita för att bara vara blonda.

Men det är samma underläpp, röd och torrsprucken, och han biter i den precis som han gjorde då. Samma skrattglittriga ögon. Och när hela hans ansikte spricker upp i ett leende, när han släpper sitt grepp om Isak för att istället lägga armen om hans axlar och dra honom till sig – då ser han ut precis som Isak minns honom.

“Isak!” utbrister han, och han låter så – så genuint _glad_ att Isak känner sitt eget leende bryta fram, helt bortom hans kontroll.

Som att Evens närvaro är nog för att det ska bildas ett vakuum inom honom, ett tomrum, som genast fylls med alla känslor han trodde han lagt bakom sig för ett decennium sedan. Som att det inte gått någon tid alls.

 

* * *

 

Precis som då är allt med Even så enkelt. Han säger “Följ med” –  och Isak följer.

 

* * *

 

På Reggev Hummus är det trångt av höstjackor och lunchsorl, varmt och osigt och familjärt, och Isak vet att han inte platsar. Att han, trots att han inte ens bor fem minuter bort, inte hör hit.

Till skillnad från Even.

De tränger sig ner längst in mot väggen vid ett bord, två stolar bredvid varandra för det är vad som finns att tillgå. Evens ryggsäck på golvet mellan dem, Evens knän som slår i hans, Evens arm så nära att han inte kan undgå att snudda vid den.

Det känns som att han befinner sig på en scen, spelar rollen av Bekant #1 som stöter på Bekant #2 efter alldeles för många år. Som att han har repliker att sätta, men att de helt utplånats ur hans hjärna. Och inte finns det någon sufflör.

Even häller upp vatten ur karaffen på bordet och ler mot honom genom glaset. Hans adamsäpple guppar när han sväljer.

Det ser så enkelt ut. Allt ser – såg – alltid så enkelt ut för Even.

Sällskapet bredvid dem har kommit in på en hetsig diskussion om bostadspriser. Tystnaden mellan honom och Even ekar i jämförelse.

“Så-” bryter Even den till slut. Räcker Isak ett glas vatten, sked, en tunn servett. “-hur kommer det sig att du är i Stockholm? Semester?”

Isaks fingrar börjar helt på eget bevåg riva sönder servetten, samla de små flikarna i en brun liten hög.

“Nej, inte semester.” Han skakar på huvudet, plockar fram den mest tillrättalagda versionen av varför han är här, den han använt med sina nya kollegor. “Jag ville pröva nåt nytt, bara. Se nåt annat än Oslo. Så nu… bor jag här ett tag.”

Even skrattar till.

“Känner igen det. Jag skulle också bara komma bort lite, pröva nåt nytt. Och nu har jag varit här i... sju år? Tror jag att det är?”

Isak sliter blicken från pappershögen. Even ser helt obrydd ut. Som att det inte är någon stor sak, knappt något att kommentera, detta att flytta till ett nytt land, en ny stad. Att det är helt naturligt. Man vill flytta, och så gör man det bara.

“Hur… hur kom det sig att du hamnade här då?” dristar han sig till att fråga.

Even rycker på axlarna.

“Ja du… när jag äntligen var klar med skolan så ville jag egentligen bara bort från Oslo. Få en nystart. Så jag gjorde hela säsongsgrejen, jobbade, åkte skidor. Och så träffade jag Hanna, och då hamnade jag här. Och när det tog slut hade jag hunnit plugga och skaffa jobb och vi hade precis köpt lägenhet… så då blev jag kvar.”

Det rycker i en mungipa, och han slår ut lite med handen, undviker bara precis att daska till personen bakom i ryggen, och Isak kan inte hjälpa att han fnissar till åt Evens stora ögon och överdrivna förskräckelse. Det får Evens eget leende att växa, får kråkfötterna att dyka upp igen.

Får en ilning att svepa genom Isak.

“Så så är det. Och nu är det liksom Stockholm som känns som hemma? Jag var i Oslo i somras och jag var helt lost, jag tror inte det var en enda gata som fortfarande låg där jag trodde att de skulle ligga.”

Stora skålar med len hummus, toppade med rykande gryta och ett glänsande kokt ägg, letar sig fram till dem.

“Men, hursomhelst,” fortsätter Even, “så vet jag inte om det gör så mycket. Jag trivs här, Stockholm är fint, jag gillar mitt jobb, jag har mina vänner här, så. Det var väl bara så det blev helt enkelt.”  

Han slickar hummus från läpparna, och ser ut som att han är på väg att vända frågan över på Isak. Och Isak vet inte om han kan hantera det, vet inte om han kan tackla att Even _intresserar_ sig för honom. Kanske om han kände att han stod på fast mark, på hemmaplan – men det här är lika ostadigt som på tunnelbanan i rusningstrafik.

“Bor du här i närheten?” Han kläcker ur sig det första som dyker upp i huvudet, vad som helst för att undvika att Even börjar ställa frågor som han inte vet hur han ska besvara. Om han ens vill svara på dem.

Even skakar på huvudet.

“Nacka. Men nu på hösten brukar jag försöka åka in på Bondens marknad ibland på helgerna.” Han sparkar lite på sin ryggsäck, flinar. “Egentligen borde jag väl ut och plocka min egen svamp, jag har liksom Nackareservatet precis runt hörnet, men det är jag för lat för.”

Han suger de sista hummusspåren från skeden.

Förvandlar Isaks blod till kolsyra.

Det här är, helt säkert, en dum idé. Att sitta såhär med Even, med Evens skratt, med Evens mun, med Evens händer och venerna som klättrar över dem, in under ärmarna på hans tröja. Till och med på behörigt avstånd, ute i offentligheten, ett samtal som han skulle kunna ha med precis vem som helst – så känns det som att balansera på randen till en avgrund. Att klättra för högt upp på räcket på ett färjedäck, känna vinden i håret, se vågorna skumma mot skrovet och nästan tro att man kan flyga.

“Du då?” frågar Even. “Var bor du?”

Om han sträcker ut handen, drar Even lite till sig och lite över bordet, så skulle han kunna peka ut sin gata, kanske till och med sin port.

Han förblir där han är.

“Ehm, på Rutger Fuchsgatan. Så, rätt nära.”

Even höjer ett ögonbryn.

“Wow. Mitt på Söder, alltså.”

Det kryper lite i Isak av hans ton. Av att det är något att anmärka på. När allt han hade gjort var ta första bästa ställe som verkade ligga bra till, nära tunnelbana och så.

“Ja men… det är bara till årsskiftet. Och den är väldigt liten.” Han har börjat lära sig, åtminstone, hur han ska hantera det. Vad som är avväpnande.

Han är nästan lite besviken att det verkar funka, till och med på Even. Att han kan se honom slappna av. Andas ut.

“Men ändå. Bra läge,” säger han, nästan tröstande.

Som att det är något Isak bryr sig om.

 

* * *

 

När de kommer ut på gatan igen har folkmassorna börjat tunna ut sig, solen påbörjat sin nedgång. Even kollar sin telefon.

“Oj, min buss går om en minut.” Han spanar nerför vägen, sträcker på sin långa nacke för att se över människorna, bilarna.

Isak vet att han inbillar sig, men i ett halvt ögonblick tror han sig nästan minnas hur den smakade, gropen ovanför Evens nyckelben.

“Du, jag måste nästan springa,” säger Even, och slår armen om honom innan han hinner reagera. “Men det var verkligen kul att ses igen! Det måste vi göra om.”

Och så är han borta, svald av strömmen av människor, och Isak står ensam kvar.

De kommer inte att ses igen.

Det är ju en sån sak man bara säger.

Och tur är väl det.

Han går de få minuterna hem.

 

* * *

 

Det är egentligen inte något direkt fel på lägenheten han hyr, ett rum med kök och sovalkov. Men det känns lite som att bo i en Ikea-katalog.

Som att ingen någonsin riktigt bott in sig där.

Det är okej. Det är nytt, och nytt är vad han behöver. Ett blankt ark. någonstans där han kan ta reda på vem han är, när han inte är någons. När han bara är Isak.

 

* * *

 

När han åker mellan Slussen och Gamla stan på måndagen tycker han att han ser Evens rygg på tunnelbanan bredvid. Hans hand, hans nacke. Men så vänder han sig och är någon annan.

 

* * *

Han åker till jobbet, går ett varv under lysrören på Mall of Scandinavia på lunchen, åker hem.

Går och lägger sig i sin sovalkov.

Gör om det dan därpå.

Even lämnar honom inte ifred.

Han ser honom överallt, hör honom överallt. I läderarmbandet på han i kassan när han köper en lunchwrap på Zócalo. I killen som skrattar högt på pendeln i eftermiddagsrusningen. I han som kastar sig huvudstupa med cykeln nerför Götgatan, sicksackar mellan fotgängarna, fast just han har hövdinghjälm, och det kan han inte föreställa sig på Even.

Han kan inte skilja på Even, 20, och Even, nu. I dagdrömmar, i dimman mellan vakenhet och sömn, glider de in i varandra, sammanblandas.

 

* * *

 

Even lämnar honom inte ifred.

När dörrarna på pendeltåget smäller igen bakom Isak och han tar upp telefonen är han där.

_Even Bech Næsheim har begärt att få kontakt med dig på Messenger._

Profilbild med solglasögon och vind i håret.

Då, förra gången, hade han inte haft Messenger, inga sociala medier alls. Hade varit den enda, förutom mamma och pappa, som Isak fortfarande skickade faktiska sms till. Men det numret är begravt någonstans djupt ner i en gammal trasig telefon, och hur som helst har väl Even inte kvar det.

Han släcker telefonen igen, gömmer den längst ner i ryggsäcken. Fäster blicken på något ute i tunnelns mörker.

När han kommer innanför dörren i lägenheten och tar upp den igen är Evens begäran fortfarande kvar. När han sätter sitt alarm och går och lägger sig. När han stänger av det och stiger upp, när han scrollar genom Instagram medan han äter frukost.

Precis innan han kliver in på jobbet, precis innan han scannar sitt passerkort och kliver genom spärren, så gör han det bara. Accepterar.

_Nu har ni kontakt på Messenger._

Så stänger han av telefonen och går in.

 

* * *

 

Messengerbubblan dyker upp med en gång.

7.53: _Hej! Vad kul det var att springa på dig häromveckan! Sorry att jag blev tvungen att rusa mot slutet._

Och så, 9.47:

_Min buss går så sällan på lördagar, så det var bara därför._

Och till sist, 10.13 och 10.16:

_Men, det jag egentligen tänkte på var att jag vet inte hur mycket du hunnit se av stan, men om du har lust så skulle jag kunna visa dig runt lite._

_Om du vill, såklart. Du kanske redan har sett allt._

Even Bech Næsheim är aktiv nu, läser han högst upp på skärmen. Undrar om han sett att Isak läst, om han registrerat att bockarna under hans meddelanden slagit om i blått, och så förvandlats till små miniatyrer av Isaks profilbild.

Han borde säga nej.

Borde komma på en ursäkt, borde hålla Even på armlängds avstånd, fadea ut honom igen, lite snyggt.

_Hej!_ skriver han. _Det var det._

_Och gärna. Jag har nästan inte sett nåt alls än._

 

* * *

 

Lördag morgon krånglar han sig så ur Slussenlabyrinten, jobbar sig ner mot Djurgårdsfärjorna. Saltsjön är stålgrå och orolig, SL-fanorna piskar. Fukten letar sig in genom hans jacka, in under kragen, genom glipan mellan ärmen och fickorna där han begravt sina händer.

Han vet inte hur många gånger han ångrat detta nu. Hur många gånger under resan från Skanstull till Slussen han hunnit bestämma sig för att bara åka hem, dra täcket över sig igen, bingea någon serie istället.

Och ändå är han här.

Even står på bryggan, en takeaway-mugg i vardera handen. Spanar ut över vattnet, och Isak får ett par sekunder att bara titta på honom, bara ta in honom. Långa ben i mörka jeans. Håret stökigt i vinden. Så vänder han sig om, lägger ögonen på Isak, och skiner upp.

Det slår luften ur honom. Som ett slag i magen. Som det alltid gjort.

Even sträcker ut den ena muggen mot honom.

“Jag visste inte… jag chansade på att du fortfarande dricker ditt kaffe på samma sätt. Med mjölk, eller hur?”

Isak nickar. Vissa saker förändras visst inte.

Det är nästan tomt inne i båten. Varmt och torrt, luktar damm och gammalt trä. Kaffet är egentligen snäppet för kallt, men han dricker det långsamt, med båda händerna om muggen.

Annars vet han inte vad han skulle göra av dem.

Even skruvar på sig. Tittar någonstans strax bredvid honom, ut genom fönstret. Greppar sin egen mugg så hårt att Isak blir nervös att locket när som helst kommer spritta av, spilla kaffe över dem båda.

“Du har säkert redan varit på Djurgården,” urskuldar han sig, klämmer på muggen så att det knäpper i kartongen. “Och jag trodde att det skulle vara bättre väder…”

Isak har visserligen varit på Djurgården, ett par gånger till och med, när det fortfarande kändes som att sommaren aldrig skulle gå över. Men – det kan han ju inte säga, knappt ens till sig själv, kan bara rycka lite på axlarna och säga något vagt om att han inte sett så mycket, och inte åkt färjan – han har ju inte varit där med Even.

 

* * *

 

På Allmänna gränd blänker kullerstenarna mörka, våta. Det är folktomt. De passerar Gröna Lund; igenbommat för vintern. Bredvid dem rasslar en museispårvagn förbi, tom. En konduktör i gammaldags kläder står längst bak, kollar i sin telefon. Genom höstnakna häckar ser de in till de pampiga husen, stora på det där viset att man inte kan förstå att det inte bor mer än en familj där, men så tydligt villor att man inte kan tänka sig något annat.

Even föreslog Thielska galleriet, nu när vädret blev som det blev, så nu promenerar de ditåt.

De går i tystnad. I takt, märker Isak först efter en stund.

Det var alltid så enkelt att vara tyst med Even. Kravlöst. Bekvämt.

Kanske var det just därför som de aldrig riktigt lärde känna varandra.

 

* * *

 

Thielska tronar på en kulle, vitt mot vit himmel. Välvda tak och breda, mattklädda trappor.

Isak kan inte minnas när han senast gick på ett konstmuseum. Han har inga referensramar för detta, vet inget utöver om han tycker något är snyggt eller inte. Kan inte bedöma om det är bra, om det säger något. Och det mesta brukar se rätt likadant  ut.

Men han skulle kunna se på Even som ser på konst hur länge som helst.

Han ser så hemma ut här. Som att han hör till. Rör sig vant genom rummen, stannar vid vissa av verken, tittar på någon detalj, tar ett steg tillbaka. Följer en profil med ögonen, går nära och studerar något i bakgrunden.

Det ser ut som att han har ett samtal med konsten, dyker det upp i Isaks huvud. Som att den visar honom något som den inte avslöjar för vem som helst.

Det är så flummigt att det nästan får honom att rodna.

Even reser sig från där han stått böjd över en skulptur, fångar hans blick. Ler, och det gör med ens inte så mycket att han avslöjas med att titta mer på Even än på – han kollar plaketten igen – _Änder i bladvass._

Even  kommer bort till honom, lägger en hand på hans arm.

“Kom,” säger han. “Jag vill visa dig min favorit.”

Upp för en mattklädd trappa, in i nästa sal.

Den täcker en hel vägg, och är den sortens fläckiga måleri som alltid får honom att tänka på Monet, fast han är ganska säker på att det är fel.

Han kan inte stoppa fnisset som väller upp ur honom.

Det är helt och hållet opassande, och han ser i ögonvrån hur det välklädda äldre paret på andra sidan rummet blänger, men han kan bara inte sluta. Försöker knipa ihop läpparna men det slutar bara med att det istället brister ut i ett okontrollerat frustande.

Even ser förvirrat på honom, och det får honom bara att sätta igång igen.

“Even,” väser han, så tyst han förmår, “din favoritmålning är av ett helt gäng nakna män? På riktigt?”

Even stirrar på honom  – och så: är det som att det tänds en lampa bakom hans ögon, och han spricker upp, bokstavligen lyser inifrån.

Skrattet bubblar genom honom, genom hela hans kropp, tar över hans ansikte, varenda linje, varenda muskel. Brister ut, okontrollerat, studsar mot de höga taken. Övermannar helt de ljuddämpande mattorna.

Det gamla paret muttrar och stirrar när de lämnar rummet.

“Ja!” fnittrar Even. “Men alltså, det är inte därför! Eller, det är inte _bara_ därför.”

Han sväljer, gör ett par grimascher, sträcker ansiktet som ett gummiband för att försöka stävja skrattet, men det får dem bara att sätta igång igen.

Till slut lyckas Even samla sig, någotsånär. Torkar en tår ur ögonvrån.

“Jo, okej, men det är inte _bara_ en massa nakna män. Fast det är ju det också.”

Han möter Isaks blick igen, och det rycker oroväckande i mungipan. “Okej.” Han vänder fokus tillbaka till tavlan, och Isak ser hur han sväljer. “Du ser mannen i mitten? Som lutar sig mot pelaren?” Han knixar till med höften, härmar hur mannen står. “Han är så… så _oförblommerad_ i sitt betraktande. Han står liksom bara och stirrar, helt ogenerat. Det är inte i smyg, han försöker inte dölja det, men han är verkligen inte obrydd alls.” Han drar handen genom håret. “Jag har alltid gillat att den är så uppenbar. Att det liksom är en värld där det är så _enkelt,_ om du fattar? Han kan stå där och stirra, utan att någon bryr sig. Kolla, runt omkring honom, det är ingen som ens reagerar.” Han ler, skälmskt, men det är något stramt i hans käke som inte riktigt passar. “Och så är de ju heta. Det också.”

 

* * *

 

När de kommer ut ur museet vräker regnet ner. Even i sin allvädersjacka klarar sig ganska bra, men Isaks paraply är meningslöst, och det tar bara någon minut innan han är genomvåt, ända in på skinnet. Even ser bekymrad ut.

“Jag hade tänkt att vi kunde gå och fika någonstans, men…”

Isak hoppar på stället, försöker sig på en åkarbrasa. Det hjälper överhuvudtaget inte.

“Jag tror att jag mest vill åka hem.”

Even nickar, men det är tydligt att han är besviken. Och Isak är också besviken, hade gärna gått och fikat med Even, höra honom prata mer om… konst, eller vad som helst, egentligen. Men just nu kan han inte tänka på något förutom hur mycket han fryser.

SL-appen berättar att det är 13 minuter tills nästa buss går. Just nu känns det olidligt långt.

Han hoppar lite mer på stället. Klappar sig själv om armarna, försöker få igång blodet igen. Even ser olycklig ut, kollar på sin telefon.

Så lyser han plötsligt upp. Biter sig i läppen.

“Men du. Om du vill. Så skulle du kunna följa med hem till mig? Det går en båt rätt snart, och jag tror det går snabbare än om du ska åka hela vägen runt stan till dig…”

Han borde inte. Det är exakt sånt här han inte borde göra, han borde bara åka hem till sig, låta Even göra sin grej, undvika att trampa ut där han inte har fast mark under fötterna, inte bottnar.

Even sneglar på honom under fuktig lugg. Ler prövande.

“Jag har te? Och torra kläder?”

Isak dricker egentligen inte te.

“Okej då.”

 

* * *

 

De joggar till bryggan, kommer fram just när båten lägger till. De är de enda passagerarna, och den uttråkade helgjobbaren gömmer sig bakom biljettkassan med sin telefon.

Det finns gratis kaffe. Det är inte särskilt gott, men det är i alla fall varmt.

Regnet piskar mot rutorna så att Isak inte har en aning om var de befinner sig.

“Jag brukar ta den här båten till jobbet,” säger Even. “Fast åt andra hållet. Det är väldigt smidigt, annars skulle jag behöva åka runt hela stan. Den går inte så ofta bara…”

De faller in i tystnad igen.

“Men det är egentligen väldigt lyxigt. Och rogivande, jättebra sätt att börja dagen. Och sen har jag bara några minuter till skolan.”

Even babblar, och Isak försöker komma på något bra att säga, något som inte är: fan så fin du är, eller: det här kommer bara leda till något dumt.

 

* * *

 

De lägger till vid Nacka Strand. Hela kajen verkar övergiven, uteserveringen stängd för säsongen, kontorsbyggnadernas fönster gapar mörka och tomma. Regnet skvalar ner.

De får vänta en stund på en buss, men det är för vått att gå. Tränger in sig i busskuren med ett par och en man med en hund. Paret står nära, nära. Han öppnar sin jacka och nästan omsluter henne med den, hon smyger armarna om hans midja, lägger kinden mot hans bröst. Det ser varmt ut. Tryggt.

Isak sticker händerna i armhålorna. Drar upp axlarna, drar in hakan. Even skjuter den våta luggen ur ansiktet.

Han saknar det, att stå så. Tätt tillsammans. Någon att luta sig mot. Att hålla i.

Kanske är det bara det han saknar. Inte så viktigt med vem.

Even kör ner händerna i jackfickorna. Hans armbåge stryker längs med Isaks arm, och det gnistrar genom honom, genom hela hans kropp. Som skalpmassagespindeln de hade när han var liten, som mamma brukade klia honom i huvudet med. Som han alltid somnade av.

Nej. Det är inte bara någon, vem som helst, som han saknar.

 

* * *

 

Evens lägenhet svävar högt över Nacka forum. Han pekar – Nackareservatet åt ena hållet, Saltsjön åt andra. Stan är ditåt, men den har han ingen utsikt mot.

Det ligger en hög med skor i hallen, mitt på mattan. De verkar alla vara Evens. Samma med jackorna, i en hög på en stol.

“Hatthyllan ramlade ner,” ursäktar han sig. “Men, här. Ge mig din jacka så hänger jag in den i badrummet, så den torkar. Jag måste sätta på torktumlaren hur som helst, glömde det i morse, och då blir det som ett torkskåp…” Han försvinner in på badet, och Isak tar tillfället i akt att se sig om. Det är en riktig lägenhet, till skillnad från hans egen. Sovrum med dubbelsäng. Vardagsrummet fyllt med böcker; en proppfull bokhylla täcker ena väggen, högar på soffbordet. Fotoböcker, vad som ser ut som klassiker i olika tappningar. Dramatik? Han går fram till en av dem, uppslagen ovanpå en hög med dvd-er, och kikar på omslaget. _Romeo och Julia._

“Det är lektionsplanering.”

Even står lutad om dörrkarmen, en hand om nacken.

Som i målningen.

“Det är en litteraturhistoriegrej jag gör med mina tvåor… typ hur samma motiv går igen genom historien, inget är nytt under solen...” Han kommer bort till Isak, drar ut filmerna från under boken.

“West side story, Titanic, The Bodyguard… och såklart Romeo+Juliet och Tristan och Isolde.” Han harklar sig lite. “Det är ett filmgymnasium, så…” Han bläddrar mellan filmerna, sorterar om dem, jämnar till högen. Tittar inte på Isak.

“Coolt. Det låter… Even, det låter väldigt intressant.”

Even sneglar på honom, biter sig i läppen.

“Tycker du?”

“Ja! Om jag hade gått på filmgymnasium hade jag helt säkert tyckt att det var fantastiskt.”

Evens leende blommar ut. Rysningarna från massagespindeln pilar nerför hans armar, genom hans bröstkorg.

“Men, du skulle ju få torra kläder.” Even river sig i håret, sträcker på sig. “Kom, jag ska se vad jag kan få fram. Jag borde ju kört torktumlaren, men, ja. Nåt borde jag ha…”

Han försvinner in i sovrummet, och Isak hör honom rota runt. Så återvänder han, sträcker fram en t-shirt och ett par mjukisbyxor.

“Här. Jag vet inte om du vill byta om på sovrummet eller…”

“Jag måste ändå på toa. Så kan jag hänga upp de våta kläderna där?”

 

* * *

 

När han låser dörren går luften ur honom. Han ser sig i spegeln. Vild i håret av regnet och rödblossiga kinder.

Vad fan håller han på med.

Det var exakt så här förra gången. Som en champagneberusning, lätt och bubblande och helt omärklig tills man är fullständigt packad. En champagneberusning som ger efter för den värsta av baksmällor.

Varför skulle det vara annorlunda den här gången?

Men han drar på sig Evens tröja, hänger sin egen på en krok. Skalar av sig sina jeans, kliver i Evens mjuka, söndertvättade mjukisar.

De är som en omfamning.

Fan, han måste skärpa sig.

 

* * *

 

När han kommer ut igen har Even röjt på soffbordet, böckerna i en prydlig hög på golvet bredvid. Två rykande temuggar, en assiett med rostat bröd. Nutella, ost, marmelad. Ett par värmeljus i glas. Even uppkrupen i ena soffhörnet.

Han drar handen genom håret.

“Jag trodde jag hade mer hemma, men… lördagar brukar vara min handlingsdag.”

Isak sjunker ner i andra änden, tar muggen mellan händerna. “Det här blir perfekt.”

Even lyfter upp ett dvd-fodral.

“Jag måste egentligen förbereda lite inför veckan, så… vad tycker du om musikaler?”

Isak tror inte han sett en musikal sen han flyttade från kollektivet.

“Absolut. Varför inte.”

 

* * *

 

Teet smakar som alltid hö, men han tömmer muggen utan att ens märka det. Han borde inte – den här filmen borde inte påverka honom så. Det är en corny musikal. Men.

Evens blick viker inte från filmen så mycket som en sekund. Han håller om muggen med båda händerna, medan teet kallnar. Lutar sig framåt, trummar rytmen mot porslinet. Mimar med i repliker.

Isak ser lika mycket på Even som på filmen.

Han hade glömt, fram tills nu, att de gjort detta förut. I den lilla soffan under Evens loftsäng, en laptop på en stol framför dem.

Han hade aldrig sett någon titta på film med sånt fokus förut.

Han minns inte vad de såg. Minns hur liten soffan var, att varje gång någon av dem rörde sig det minsta så snuddade de vid varandra, lår, armar, knän, minns att han ville, men i slutändan inte vågade, vila sitt ben mot Evens.

Hur Even, i de allra sista skälvande minuterna av filmen, pressat sitt lår mot hans, lutat sig tillbaka med kinden mot ryggstödet och slutat titta på filmen.

Minns inte vem som kysste vem först; minns att Even smakade chips, minns att han hade kalla händer, att vinkeln var off i soffan så att deras tänder slog samman och sände ilningar ner för hans ryggrad, ända ut i fingerspetsarna.

Allt är större nu, soffan, rummet, tv:n, och Even sitter alldeles för långt borta för att kunna snuddas vid.

De är större.

Uppbrottet skulle bli större, när det oundvikligen tog slut.

Och ändå sitter han här.

Maria gråter över Tony, eftertexterna rullar, musiken klingar ut i tystnaden och mörkret. Det är bara värmeljusen som fortfarande sprider en ring av ljus omkring sig, målar rummet grått.

Even lutar sig tillbaka i soffan. Lägger kinden på ryggstödet. Ser på honom. Drar upp ena benet i soffan. Hans knä lägger sig mot Isaks lår.  

Det går en ilning ner för hans ryggrad.

“Vad tyckte du?” frågar Even, hans röst mjuk och låg i mörkret.

“Bra.” Han är torr i halsen, om läpparna. “Har du sett den mycket?”

“Mhm.” Even drar upp knät till sitt bröst. Hans fot försvinner från Isaks lår. “Jag… hade en period då jag såg väldigt mycket film om… kärlek mot alla odds. Folk som offrar allt för att få vara med den de älskar, även när alla säger att det är fel.”

“Men… de får inte varandra i slutet?”

“Nej. Men ibland gör de det.” Han knackar fingertopparna mot temuggen. “Det kanske är tillräckligt?”

Frågan hänger i luften mellan dem, ogreppbar, ohanterligt stor.

“Jag måste gå.” Han slår nästan smalbenen i soffbordet när han reser sig upp. Värmeljuslågorna skakar till.

“Isak?”

“Jag… kom på att jag har en grej. Imorgon. På morgonen. Så jag måste hem. Så. Men tack för… för idag, museum och te och allt, det var… fint.” Rösten skär igenom mörkret, molnet, bubblan som uppstått runt omkring dem, och han hastar in i badrummet, river åt sig de fortfarande fuktiga kläderna.

När han kommer ut igen har Even tänt i taket. Räcker honom en coopkasse att lägga sina våta grejer i.

Han får vänta 20 minuter på nästa buss. Men det har åtminstone slutat regna.

 

* * *

 

Det var alltid lätt att vara tyst med Even, och kanske var det det som var problemet, i slutändan. Det hade varit så länge sen det var lätt att vara tyst, så länge sedan tystnaden inte hade varit ett verktyg, ett sätt att undvika att berätta om… något, allt. Det påminde om Jonas, om hur det hade varit att hänga med Jonas när de var små, när de bara kunde sitta en hel eftermiddag på hans rum utan att prata, hur han brukade bygga lego, Jonas läsa serier bredvid. Medan allt fortfarande var lätt och okomplicerat, innan Ingrid kom in i bilden, innan Eva, innan… känslor.

Kanske var det det som var problemet. Att vara med Even också kändes lätt, okomplicerat. Som med Jonas, men med den extra fördelen att han var säker – säker, faktiskt, för första gången säker – på att Even också ville vad han ville.

Det var inte direkt något han tänkte ifrågasätta.

Han har försökt intala sig att han inte minns så mycket av det. Att det var en så kort tid, så länge sen.

Men det är klart han minns.

Inte allt, kanske, och det flyter ihop en del, oklart om det var en dag, eller flera, vad som hände när. Men han minns – Evens loftsäng, så nära taket att det kändes som att vara i en koja, dolda från omvärlden, som att ingen skulle kunna upptäcka dem. Smatter av regn mot Evens fönster. Hela den sommaren regnade bort, det minns han. (Kanske var det det som var problemet? De hade aldrig någon anledning att lämna Evens rum, aldrig någon anledning att vacklande vandra ut i världen tillsammans.) Minns hur varmt det var under Evens täcke, hur varma Evens händer var mot hans ansikte, hans armar, till slut, äntligen, in under t-shirten, mot hans mage, mellan hans ben.

Minns att de aldrig riktigt pratade. Om vad det betydde, om vad de ville. Om att de visste att Even var på väg bort, om att de inte visste vad folk skulle säga. Minns att han försökte fråga, någon gång. Vad skulle dina vänner tycka? Om… det här?

Minns att Even bara kysste honom, igen, långsamt, målmedvetet. Tycker sig minnas, men det kan ha varit någon annan gång – hans tumme mot höftkammen, fingertopparna innanför kalsongresåren.

Och sen drog han. Och de hade ju aldrig pratat, ordentligt, aldrig pratat om det, så vad hade Isak egentligen för belägg för att kräva något? Egentligen? Så han gick på Evens avskedsfest, spelade kubb, gav honom en ryggdunkande kram, drack sig full, gick hem.

End of story.

Skulle varit end of story, var tänkt att vara end of story. Han har försökt säga till sig själv om och om igen att det var end of story – men varje gång det tagit slut med någon, varje gång någon han tyckt om visat sig inte vara… allt.  Så har Even dykt upp igen. Så har han frågat sig: tänk om? Tänk om de hade pratat, ordentligt? Tänk om Even hade stannat i Oslo. Tänk om.

Men det här är ju samma sak. Exakt detsamma. Om några få månader är hans vik slut, hans hyreskontrakt också. Antagligen flyttar han hem igen. Och Even… Even har sitt liv här. Sitt jobb, sin riktiga, vuxna lägenhet. Ett helt liv, utan Isak, utan behov av Isak.

Och samtidigt.

Det är så enkelt med Even. Att vara med Even. Att prata med Even, vara tyst med honom. Dricka te.

Det är det första enkla sedan han flyttade hit, och bara tanken på att vara utan det igen fyller hans mage med sten.

Att gå tillbaka till innan de sprang på varandra. Värre, för nu vet han att Even är här. I samma stad. Ett meddelande bort.

Han borde inte öppna den dörren, men hur kan han stänga den nu när den redan står på glänt?

Om några månader är det över. Vad som än händer, så är det över om några månader. Han flyttar hem, Even är kvar. Så varför skulle de inte kunna bara vara vänner, bara nu och här? Inte vänner, ens – bekanta, en bekant ö, en fast punkt i allt det okända bara.

Folk som migrerar, oavsett anledning, söker sig ofta till det bekanta, det bekväma. Till sina landsmän, till personer som förstår dem. Så varför skulle inte Isak?

Bara vänner.

Det är precis som med Jonas. Inga konstigheter.

 

* * *

 

Det slutar inte regna.

Hela första veckorna i oktober öser det ner, väller nerför fönster, skvalar genom gatubrunnar. Stockholm stänger sig inne, går bara ut när det är absolut nödvändigt. Kurar ihop sig så gott det går.

Isaks telefon fylls av meddelanden från Even.

Inte snabbt, inte ofta, men ett stadigt dropp, dropp, dropp. Ett samtal överhört på tunnelbanan, en kommentar från en elev. En artikel, ett meme.

Småprat bara, lätt och ytligt, inget som mer än krusar ytan.

Inget som tyder på att Even minns något om hur det gick, förra gången.

Men det är kanske egentligen inte så förvånande? Visste han inte det, egentligen, redan då, att det inte betydde detsamma för Even som det gjorde för honom? Hade det gjort det hade det ju inte slutat som det gjorde.

Och för den delen – även om det betydde något, så är det länge sen nu. Tillräckligt länge för att vara överspelat, bortglömt. Ihopläkt, ärren bleknade, knappt synbara.

Borde vara det.

Han försöker tvinga sig själv till distans. Plockar inte upp telefonen direkt när den blinkar, väntar med att skicka svar. Försöker att inte se framför sig att Even ser att han läst, att han väntar.

Han gör ju inte det.

Han borde vara lättad. Han _är_ lättad. Om det bara är i hans huvud kan han komma över det, släppa det. Bekanta. Det kan de vara. Som med vem som helst från den tiden, som när han ser att Julian har gift sig eller Vilde fått nytt jobb. En like på facebook, en kram om man ses på stan.

Av alla alternativ han ser, är detta det bästa. Det mest rimliga.

Han är lättad.

Ignorerar att varje gång han får ett sms från Even så känns det som att en såpbubbla bildas i hans mage, växer och växer tills den plötsligt spricker. Lämnar inget annat än tomhet.

 

* * *

 

_Vill du följa med på teater?_ står det plötsligt en dag, när halloweenmaskerna trängs med gravljusen i butikerna, och hela staden tycks räkna ner mot höstens enda halvdag.

_En kompis på Stadsteatern har lyckats få fram restbiljetter till Shakespeare in love till mig_ tickar det in efter en stund. _Jag tänkte att jag skulle gå på den med mina elever, men jag ville se den själv först. Det är lite kort varsel bara, det är redan ikväll._

 

* * *

 

De ses på Panorama en stund innan föreställningen. Even är redan där när Isak kommer, sitter vid de stora fönstren ut mot Sergels torg. Han märker honom inte, sitter och tittar på myllret av människor nedanför, och Isak kan inte låta bli att bara se på honom. Bara lite. Even börjar bli långhårig, lockarna han får i nacken börjar räta ut sig. På flera ställen pekar håret i helt fel håll; mössfrisyr. Han har skjorta på sig, och Isak är plötsligt osäker på om han någonsin sett Even i skjorta förr. Undrar om det är för hans skull, eller för jobbets. Vet inte vilket han hoppas på.

Han betalar för sin kaffe och macka och krånglar sig bort till Even, mellan barnvagnar och studentryggsäckar.

Först när han ställer ner tallriken ser Even upp, skiner upp. Hoppar av stolen, slår armarna om honom, innan Isak ens hunnit få av sig jackan. Dröjer kanske lite längre än vad som är normalt när man bara är vänner, bekanta.

Eller kanske inbillar han sig bara.

Han luktar gott.

Det har börjat mörkna ute. Glasskulpturen lyser blå över människorna som skyndar över torget, in till tunnelbanan, ut ur den, upp och ner för trapporna, som svartmyror i sina mörka jackor. Inne är det varmt och torrt, bara sorlet av människor fyller luften i caféet.

Even ler mot honom, och det är så lätt, för lätt. Lätt att sitta tysta, bara titta ut i mörkret, på varandra, bara känna tyngden av Evens närvaro bredvid sig.

“Så vad är det vi ska se?” frågar han istället.

Evens ögon skiner.

“Shakespeare in love! Har du inte sett den?”

Isak tror inte det.

“De har gjort en dramatisering av filmen, och jag tänker att den skulle passa mitt tema, du vet, om motiv? Med West Side Story och så. Och kanske kan man jämföra med filmen, om de gjort olika val i produktionen, olika kompromisser utifrån mediet… jag får se när vi sett den, men jag tror det kanske kan bli nåt.” Even stoppar, flinar, lite generat. “Sorry, jag ska inte tråka ut dig med att prata jobb. Hur är det med dig?” Han vrider sig mot honom, och hans knä stöter i Isaks. Stannar där.

Det halkar bara ur honom.

“Jag tycker om det.” Fan. Han harklar sig, måste försöka hitta fotfäste igen. “Men jodå, det är väl okej. Som vanligt, typ.” Och, mest för sin egen skull, en påminnelse till sig själv att detta inte är beständigt: “Jag är halvvägs genom mitt vik nu, så det mesta börjar sätta sig, men samtidigt måste jag börja tänka på att avsluta grejer så jag inte har en massa kvar i slutet, så, ja… det är lite weird.”

“Åh, ja, såklart.” Even tittar ut genom fönstret igen, hans knä försvinner från Isaks. “Så, hur känns det? Att vara halvvägs? Vet du – vad har du tänkt göra sen?”

Isak rycker på axlarna, försöker se obrydd ut. Försöker ignorera stenarna i magen som staplas på varandra.

Det är ju så här han tänkt att det ska vara.

“Flytta hem igen, tror jag. Fast jag har ju ingen lägenhet eller jobb så… får väl sova i Eskilds källarförråd igen.”

Det är tänkt som ett skämt, men han är inte säker på att Even förstår det.

Tystnaden känns inte lika lätt nu.

 

* * *

 

“Det har faktiskt varit riktigt lyckat,” berättar Even, när Isak frågar igen i pausen, och Isak kan se att han nästan spricker av stolthet. Känner hur den växer inom honom också, större och större i maggropen. “Det var en kille,” han skrattar till, “jag tror mest han ville ha en ursäkt att titta på actionfilmer. Men det slutade med att han skrev om underdogs som kliver  fram när det gäller, trots att ingen tror på dem, och räddar världen från katastrof. Från Moses till, typ, Die hard. Jag tror inte han jobbat så hårt med någon annan uppgift jag gett honom.” Det lyser om Even när han berättar, händerna tycks röra sig nästan av sig själva. Som att orden inte räcker till för allt han vill förmedla.

Isak vet hur han måste se ut bredvid honom. Kan inte ta blicken från Even, kan inte sluta följa hans händer, kartlägger skrattrynkorna som dyker upp och försvinner, om vartannat.

Det är trångt i foajén, en massa av människor i vida kläder och alldeles för mycket kryddig parfym, och ändå märker han ingen förutom Even. Känner ingens lukt förutom hans, varm och mjuk, kaffe, någon produkt som luktar obestämt gott. Står nära nog att han känner värmen från hans hud.

Han vet inte var han ska göra av sina händer. Önskar att han hade haft något att hålla i, ett program, vad som helst. Ångrar lite att han lämnade in jackan i garderoben. Han provar att korsa armarna – det känns avvisande. Sätta händerna i fickorna – han har på sig för tighta jeans.

Vad han skulle vilja göra: luta sig ännu lite närmre, närmre än vad som strängt taget är nödvändigt ens i den här sorlande massan. Lägga en hand på Evens rygg, eller hans arm, inget anmärkningsvärt egentligen, inget opassande, bara något litet. Inget som skulle få någon att titta, men som skulle göra det uppenbart för dem som ser: de här två hör ihop. De här två är ett par.

Men de är ju inte ett par, de hör inte ihop.

Han korsar armarna igen.

 

* * *

 

Applåderna är stormande. När de väl kommer ur sina stolar svider Isaks händer.

Ute är natten klar och krispigt kall. Han knäpper jackan ända upp i halsen, begraver hakan under kragen.

Even ler mot honom. Lägger huvudet på sned.

“Har du bråttom hem? Eller ska vi promenera mot Gamla stan?”

Han borde säga att han har en tidig morgon imorgon. Han _har_ en tidig morgon imorgon. Borde verkligen komma sig hem och i sängs.

Han nickar.

Det rör sig mycket folk ute, trots att det är kallt och sent. Kondensen på bänkarna börjar omvandlas till frost. Souvenirshoppernas fönster lyser gula på var sida om dem.

De går tysta, axlarna uppdragna mot kylan.

Evens arm stryker mot hans, inte med varje steg, men kanske vart tredje, vart femte. Han känner den knappt, genom ull och dun och foder, men ändå. Den är där.

“Vad tyckte du om den?” frågar Even, till slut, just som de passerar i skuggan av slottet.

“Den var bra.” Det var den. Men samtidigt – helt omöjlig att koncentrera sig på, med Evens ben bara centimeter från hans eget, Evens arm på stödet mellan dem. Bekymmersrynkan i Evens panna, lättnaden i Evens käke. “Vad tyckte du?”

“Jodå.” Han rycker lite i dragkedjan på jackan, drar den uppåt, trots att den redan är helt stängd. “Jag tycker alltid slutet är så sorgligt. Trots att jag vet vad som kommer att hända.”

Isak minns knappt slutet. Minns Even med armbågarna på knäna, hakan i händerna. Minns linjen av hans ryggrad. Locken i hans nacke.

“Jag vet ju att de inte kan få varandra. Men ändå. De kände inte ens varandra, och så är det kört redan från början?”

“Mm.” Han är inte helt säker på vad Even pratar om. Minns inte den delen av pjäsen.

“Tycker du inte? Att de borde kunnat få en andra chans?”

“Hur då tänker du?”

“Typ… Rymt till Indien eller nåt?” Even skakar på huvudet. “Jag tror att tanken är att det ska gå ihop med vad vi vet om Shakespeares liv och äktenskap och allting, men har man ändå hittat på Viola så… Jag tänker bara att i verkligheten får man väl en andra chans?”

Han stannar så plötsligt att Isak hinner gå ett par steg innan han inser det, och måste vända sig om. “Eller vad tror du?”

Ljuset från skyltfönstret är som en gloria runt Even, glittrar i hans frostfuktiga hår.

“Om vad då?”

“Får man en andra chans? I livet?”

Even tar ett steg mot honom, ett litet, ut i skuggan mellan butiksfönstren.

“Jag… antar det?”

Hans ögon glänser i mörkret. Hans hand är varm från att ha haft den i fickan, när han lägger den om Isaks nacke.

Hans läppar är mjuka, försiktiga mellan Isaks. Prövande.

Hans nästipp kall mot Isaks. Hans tungspets varm mot Isaks mun.

Varmt och mjukt och kallt och Evens hand om hans nacke och hans händer på Evens armar och Evens näsa mot hans kind och ögonfransar mot hans hud och-

Det tar honom en oändlighet och ett ögonblick, ett ögonblicks oändlighet är vad som krävs för att hans hjärna ska komma ikapp hans sinnen. För hans tankar att leta sig ut ur hans minnen, hans instinkt.

Hans instinkt som alltid är att kyssa Even.

Har alltid varit.

Evens doft som fyller varje ledigt utrymme i hela hans kranium, hela hans kropp, Evens hud under hans fingrar, som vore han en magnet, en kraft som kan dra honom varthelst han vill.

Över hav, över berg, över landsgränser.

Till och med när allt han vill är att börja om, på ny kula, ett tomt ark, så är han där. Nästlar sig in i Isaks liv, sipprar in genom gliporna i hans försvar.

Och Isak låter honom göra det.

Det är ju så.

Det var ju alltid så.

Han visste ju det, och ändå lät han det ske.

Ville det, till och med.

Han lossar greppet om Evens jacka.

Tar ett steg tillbaka, skjuter honom ifrån sig, så lätt han förmår, när Even försöker ta ett steg efter.

“Even.” Han släpper, tar ännu ett steg bakåt.

Even följer inte efter.

Det går en gränd ner till vänster om honom. I slutet av den skymtar han det svarta vattnet. Det blåser snålt.

Han vill säga: vi har ju redan testat detta. Vad skulle vara annorlunda, den här gången? Han vill säga: jag har ingen självkontroll runt dig, och det vet du, för hur skulle du kunnat missa det? Du måste veta, och du måste veta att jag inte kan gå igenom det här igen.

Han vill säga: det blir inte enklare, bara för att vi är äldre. Tvärtom.

Han vill säga allt det, men han kan inte. Orden stockar sig i halsen, misstänkt lika tårar.

“Even,” säger han, istället, och hoppas att Even ändå hör. Och, “jag måste gå.”

Och så går han, tillbaka, förbi Even, ett ordentligt steg ut i gatan så de inte ska råka stöta till varandra, och så bort.

I ögonvrån ser han hur Even vänder sig efter honom, men står kvar.

Snålblåsten sticker honom i ansiktet. Han torkar ögonen med rockärmen, näsan, och är tacksam för att den ger honom ett alibi.

 

* * *

 

Det är mörkt när han vaknar på morgonen. Mörkt när han går från jobbet.

Däremellan är det strålande sol, gnistrande blå himmel, de första frostnätterna.

Isak märker det knappt.

Märker mest ingenting.

Tunnelbanan kör ifrån honom. Han glömmer handskarna på lunchrestaurangen, blir nästan påcyklad på Götgatan och får en utskällning.

Det rinner av honom.

Allt rinner av honom.

Han går i en dimma, ett töcken. Gör sina arbetsuppgifter på en rutin han inte visste att han hade. Nickar till sina kollegor, stoppar öronen med tysta hörlurar för att stänga dem ute.

Skickar ett mejl till sin hyresvärd, bekräftar utflyttningsdatum. Ett meddelande till Eskild, alltid Eskild. Får bo på hans soffa, inga problem.

Åker in till T-centralen, gömmer sig i myrmyllret på Drottninggatan. Kan inte sluta titta bort mot Kulturhuset, mot Panoramas fönster. Undra vilka som sitter där, om de tittar ut på honom, på dem alla, här nere på marken. Vad de pratar om. Om deras knän vilar mot varandra, sänder ilningar ner för ryggrader.

Om kanske Even sitter där, till och med. Om han ser honom.

Åker tillbaka till lägenheten.

 

* * *

 

Problemet är ju att han _vill._ Vill Even, vill allt. Vill att Even ska kyssa honom, och aldrig sluta. Hålla om honom, och aldrig släppa. Vill att det ska vara Even och han, de två, tillsammans. På alla sätt som går.

Problemet är ju inte att det inte går.

Problemet är ju att han redan vet det.

Han vet redan att om han ger efter för detta, om han låter sig själv ryckas med, låter sig kyssa Even tillbaka, ger dem en andra chans – problemet är ju att han vet att det bara kan sluta på ett sätt. Den här gången också.

Om två månader flyttar han hem. Det gör inte Even.

Even är ju redan hemma.

Det kan bara sluta på ett sätt. Inte ens Even är värd det.

 

* * *

 

Han ser honom med en gång då han svänger in på gatan. Såklart. Han är inpräntad i honom. Ingrodd.

Even står i hans port. Ringer på porttelefonen. Kollar sin telefon. Ringer igen.

Han rycker till när Isak når honom. Ser generad ut, röda kinder, men det kan också vara kylan.

“Förlåt,” säger han. “Jag tänkte att du kanske inte var hemma, men, ja. Jag var på Bondens marknad och tänkte att jag skulle… chansa. Det kanske var dumt.” Justerar ryggsäcken på axeln. “Jag ville… jag ville be om ursäkt.”

“Det… är lugnt.”

Even skakar på huvudet, tittar ner i backen.

“Nej det var… jag trodde… men jag hade ju fel, så. Jag borde inte bara… chansat.”

En osynlig knytnäve lägger sig om Isaks hjärta. Klämmer åt.

“Du hade inte fel.” Det kommer ut så tyst att han är säker på att Even inte kan ha hört det. Men Even ser på honom som bara Even kan se på honom.

“Inte?” Han rynkar på ögonbrynen, biter sig i läppen. “Isak, jag förstår inte.”

Hur kan han inte förstå?

“Even,” säger han, och han är så trött, så tung av stenarna som staplas i hans mage, gruset som tränger ut hans blod. “Even, jag kan inte gå igenom det igen. Det kommer att ta slut mellan oss, och jag orkar inte gå igenom det igen.”

Det är som att luften går ur honom, ur Even, ur allt. Det är bara tystnad, tomhet. Sorlet från Ringvägen, en man med hund som går förbi.

“Okej,” säger Even, till slut. “Okej.” Han river på en hudflik vid tummen, fokuserat. Rynkar ögonbrynen. “Men… kan vi vara vänner? Åtminstone? Jag skulle tycka om om vi var vänner.”

Isaks huvud är tungt, det är knappt att han orkar hålla det uppe.

“Vi kan det.”

Han hoppas att det är sant.

 

* * *

 

De gör ett försök. Ett ärligt, brutalt ärligt, försök. Promenerar längs Årstaviken, kanske den sista riktigt krispiga höstdagen, då himlen är så blå att man skulle kunna skära sig på den. Behörigt avstånd mellan dem på stigen. Händerna i fickorna. Blickarna rakt fram.

Plågsamt ärligt.

 

* * *

 

Det är måndag morgon när det börjar snöa.

Först är det bara någon enstaka flinga, då och då. De singlar ner från vittjock himmel och smälter mot asfalten, i den kalla Riddarfjärden, på tunnelbanefönstren. Isak drar upp kragen på jackan, borrar händerna djupare i fickorna och förbannar att han inte har någon mössa.

När han tar en paus framåt tio har det börjat lägga sig på taken.

När han tar lunch vräker det ner.

Det sprider sig som ett surr genom kontoret, ut genom lobbyn, bland lunchgästerna i kön på Sook. Väderappar uppdateras, jämförs. SL. SJ. Ringer barnen, mannen, grannarna.

Det växer, sväller, ökar i volym.

När han kommer tillbaka är mejlkorgen full och kontoret ekar tomt.

Jobbar hemma i eftermiddag... snöstorm… förskolan… jobbar hemma jobbar hemma jobbar hemma.

Inte ens hans chef är kvar, så han packar ihop, han med.

Kommer nästan inte med på pendeln, och klockan är knappt två.

Stressen spänner sig över vagnen, hotar att spricka, när som helst. Alltid såhär, varje år. Jävla SL. Varför lär de sig aldrig.

 

* * *

 

På tv:n visas långtradare som vält, ringlande ormar av köer på motorvägarna ut från stan. Snötäckta människor som vandrar, vandrar, långsamt, entonigt. Uppgivet. Ljuset blir gråare och gråare. Gatlyktor tänds.

Väderkaos. Rekord.

Men inne i Isaks lägenhet är det varmt. Tyst. Ingen att oroa sig över, ingen som oroar sig över honom.

 

* * *

 

När Isaks telefon plingar har det redan varit mörkt en bra stund. Samma katastrofbilder har redan rullat flera varv på tv:n. Han har scrollat flera varv på sina sociala medier. Börjat fundera på om det är tillräckligt sent för att gå och lägga sig.

_Hej Isak,_ skriver Even, och bara det är tillräckligt för att Isak ska få både fjärilar och knutar i magen.

_Jag hatar att jag måste be om detta, men det verkar inte som att jag kan ta mig hem._

 

* * *

 

Det tar Even ytterligare tre kvart att ta sig från Gamla stan hem till Isak, och när han till slut står utanför Isaks port är han täckt av ett tjockt lager snö. Hans kinder och näsa är röda, läpparna nästan blå, och han har frost i ögonbrynen och i det lilla hår som sticker fram under mössan. När Isak öppnar dörren hör han hur han hackar tänder.

Men han ler. Och Isak lyckas inte kväva lågan som tänds, djupt ner i maggropen.

 

* * *

 

Där snön letat sig in genom öppningarna i Evens kläder är han våt ända in på skinnet. Hans t-shirt, runt halsen och axlarna. Hans strumpor dyblöta. Hans jeans, en bra bit upp på vaden. Och han huttrar, slår armarna om sig och försöker le, men Isak kan se att det är skakigt.

“Förlåt för det här,” urskuldar han. “Jag ska försöka att inte vara för mycket i vägen…” Men Isak ser att hans ögon slår en lov runt rummet, köksvrån, det lilla bordet, soffan. Sängen inklämd i alkoven, halvt dold av ett draperi.

Det är omöjligt att inte vara i vägen.

Men Even är i vägen även när han inte är där, så vad gör det för skillnad?

Isak rycker på axlarna.

“Det gör inget. Vill du- jag har inget te, men kaffe? Och… jag ska se om jag har några torra kläder. Och en handduk, så du kan duscha.”

Evens leende stadgas lite.

“Kaffe vore perfekt.”

Det slår Isak när han rotar i sin garderob att han faktiskt fortfarande har Evens kläder, från när de var hemma hos honom. Tvättade och nedpackade i en påse, gömd längst in och längst ner. Ett försök att sluta tänka på honom, sluta se honom framför sig.

Det hade gått sådär.

Men Even ler när han lämnar över dem, tillsammans med den andra av de två handdukarna han fått med sig när han flyttade. Och nu skvalar duschen ikapp med vattenkokaren, och Isak försöker andas ut.

Det är, slår det honom, kanske sista gången han ser Even. Åtminstone sista gången de umgås. Det är bara sex veckor tills han flyttar hem igen, försöker återställa allt som det var, försöker att låtsas som att det här knappt hänt.

Sätter det inom parenteser – en bisats i livet.

Kanske kommer de att springa på varandra igen. På något nytt övergångsställe.

Då, om Even frågar om han vill äta lunch, ska han säga nej. Skynda vidare, inte se sig om. Hålla den dörren stängd, låst och igenbommad.

Han ska bara överleva detta först.

Genom badrumsdörren hör han hur duschen stängs av, kabinen öppnas.

Ser det framför sig, den immiga spegeln, fukten i taket, Even med hans handduk runt höfterna.

Vill inte se det framför sig.

Vattenkokaren klickar av och badrumsdörren öppnas, och han försöker fokusera på att hälla vatten över kaffet, få pressen på plats i kannan. Inte på tanken på Even utan tröja, linjerna av hans bröstkorg, från mittemellan hans nyckelben ner mellan bröstbenen, runt naveln och de ljusa håren som försvinner in under handdukskanten.

Vill inte minnas vart de håren tar vägen, vart de linjerna leder.

Sväljer. Plockar fram muggar.

Even kommer upp bredvid honom, lutar sig mot diskbänken.

Han har kläderna på sig.

“Jag hängde handduken på duschkabinen,” säger han.

Isak sväljer.

“Tack. Det blir… jättebra.”

“Vill du ha hjälp att bära?”

Utan att vänta på svar tar Even muggarna. Tar ett steg mot soffan innan han verkar ändra sig, styr istället mot det lilla bordet.

Ställer ner muggarna, mitt emot varandra.

Bordet är för litet för att de ska kunna sitta normalt utan att slå knäna mot varandra. Even löser det genom att lägga upp ena foten på knät istället, Isak genom att sitta på tvären mot bordet. Det har också fördelen att han inte hela tiden tvingas titta på Even, kan titta ut i rummet, ut genom fönstret, där natten är grå av snö som fortfarande vräker ner.

De dricker sitt kaffe i obekväm tystnad, den sortens tystnad som skriker efter att bli fylld med småprat. Men Isaks hjärna är blank. Tom, nedsläckt.

Det vore rimligt, förväntat, att prata om vädret en dag som denna, särskilt som det är vädrets fel att de sitter här. Men hans tunga lyckas inte forma ord. Läppjar bara på det varma kaffet. För varmt, bränner sig.

“De ställde in alla bussar ut mot Nacka,” säger Even till slut. “Ett par åkte i diket, och sen… ja. Folk gick längs motorvägen, men det var så mycket snö...”

I ögonvrån ser Isak hur han sneglar på honom. Han sväljer mer kaffe. Det bränner bakom tänderna.

“Jag tänker att jag gör ett nytt försök imorgon, när det är ljust?”

Han vet inte vad Even vill att han ska svara på det, så han bara nickar. Så dricker de sitt kaffe i tystnad igen.

När det är uppdrucket hamnar de trots allt i soffan, framför nyheterna. Even kollar sin telefon.

Det tar inte lång tid innan han börjar gäspa.

Han försöker dölja det, klipper med ögonen och sväljer, men Isak ser. Kan inte undgå att se, tydligen, när det är Even.

“Vill du- jag har bara soffan och sängen,” säger han, och känner sig rätt dum, för så mycket är ju uppenbart. “Ingen luftmadrass eller nåt,” skyndar han sig därför att lägga till.

“Jag kan ta soffan.” Evens svar kommer genast. “Jag vill inte vara till besvär.”

Isak svarar inte att han är till besvär bara genom att existera.

Istället går han bara och plockar fram lakan, påslakan, örngott. Har som tur är en extra filt, inte jättetjock, men funkar nu i nödfall. Even staplar soffkuddarna på en stol.

Inne i badrummet är ljuset starkt och oförlåtande. Varje por och mörk skiftning i ansiktet förstärks, många gånger om. Isak studerar sig själv i spegeln när eltandborsten surrar runt hans tänder. Försöker se om tumultet inom honom syns även utanpå.

När han kommer ut igen har Even krupit ner i soffan. Hans knän bildar en bergstopp under filten. Han har en arm under huvudet.

Mjukisbyxorna ligger ihopvikta ovanpå tornet av soffkuddar.

När Isak går förbi tittar han upp och ler.

“Godnatt.”

“Godnatt,” svarar Isak, och det känns som att det ekar i rummet. Sedan flyr han in i sin sovalkov, bakom sitt draperi.

 

* * *

 

Vanligtvis sover han med draperiet öppet mot lägenheten. Tycker inte om känslan av att vara instängd, avskärmad, ens när det bara är av ett tunt tygstycke.

I natt sover han inte alls.

Från andra sidan rummet hör han Even snurra runt. Sucka. Byta ställning.

Han förstår honom. Såklart Even inte kommer att kunna sova i den lilla soffan.

Even suckar igen.

Det brukar aldrig bli helt tyst härinne. Alltid någon bil som kör förbi på gatan, något bråk på väg hem från krogen. Men nu är det stilla, stan inbäddad i ett tjockt täcke av snö och kyla.

Bara Even hörs.

Och Isak kan inte sluta lyssna efter honom.

Så länge Even inte sover, kommer han inte att kunna sova. Det är han övertygad om.

Han vänder sig om i sängen, prövar att lägga sig på mage istället. Bredvid honom gapar madrassen tom.

Det är inte en jättestor säng, men stor nog att han inte fyller den.

Fan också.

Lägenheten är skum, men inte så skum att han inte ser att Even vänder sig mot honom när han drar undan draperiet. Att han lyfter huvudet lite.

Så då kan han åtminstone vara säker på att han inte sover.

“Even?” viskar han ändå. “Sover du?”

Even sätter sig upp i soffan, drar handen genom håret.

“Nej. Förlåt, stör jag dig? Jag ska försöka vara tystare.”

Isak skakar på huvudet, det är inte lönt.

“Kom och lägg dig här istället. Du får plats här.”

Flera sekunder går utan att Even svarar. Isak öppnar munnen för att säga något mer, för att på något sätt ta det tillbaka, men Even hinner före.

“Okej,” säger han, och så igen, som för att verkligen bekräfta det: “Okej.”

Filten faller till golvet när han ställer sig upp. Hans bleka ben lyser i gatlyktans ljusstrimma.

 

* * *

 

För att inte råka röra vid Even måste Isak ligga helt blickstilla. Ändå känner han värmen av honom bredvid sig, tyngden av hans kropp i madrassen. Hör hans andetag. De är mycket lugnare nu, ändå skvallrar de om att Even fortfarande är vaken.

Isak ligger på sidan, med ryggen mot honom. Ser ut i den grå lägenheten, på mönstret som gatlyktan målar på väggen.

Han vet inte om Even ligger med ryggen mot honom också, eller om han har vänt sig mot honom. Eller ligger på rygg, eller på mage. Vill veta – vill inte veta.

Kan inte bestämma sig.

Försöker bara andas lugnt. Finna ro.

Det verkar ganska lönlöst.

Evens andetag är lugna, tunga. Kanske håller han trots allt på att somna.

Han blundar. Försöker hitta sömnen inom sig.

“Isak?” Evens viskning är knappt ens en utandning. “Sover du?”

Han skulle kunna vara tyst, skulle kunna låta Even tro att han inte hörde.

“Mhm.”

“Jag ville bara… förlåt för att jag var för feg. Förra gången. Och jag ville bara säga att, om jag fick göra om det… eller i ett parallellt universum? Så skulle jag göra allt annorlunda.”

Genom madrassen känner Isak hur han byter ställning.

“När vi sprang på varandra… det var så sjukt, för jag hade tänkt på dig. Bara precis innan, eller, samma vecka. Undrat vad du gjorde, hur det var med dig. Och så plötsligt var du där, och det kändes som. Jag vet inte. Ödet?” Han tystnar. I ett par sekunder hör Isak bara hur han andas, grunt, snabbt. “Och- jag tror inte att det skulle vara samma sak, den här gången. Jag är inte densamma.  Jag tror att vi skulle kunna lösa det. Om vi vill.” Han suckar. Isak inbillar sig att han känner hans andedräkt mot sin hals. “Så om du ändrar dig… så finns jag här. Jag ville bara säga det.”

Han skulle kunna vända sig om. Skulle kunna krypa närmre, lägga armen om Even, dra honom till sig. Låta sig själv tro på vad Even säger, att det skulle kunna gå, att de skulle kunna klara det.

“Det är inte att jag inte vill,” säger han, ner i kudden. Ögonen ihopknipna. Som att det skulle kunna få detta att bli lite mindre verkligt. “Men… Even. Du flyttade. Och jag visste ju från början att du skulle det, men… och nu ska ju jag flytta hem. Det är inte länge tills jag flyttar hem igen.”

Han hör Even röra sig, hör sängkläderna rassla. Och Evens röst är lite mer vaken.

“Men bara för att det blev så då, så behöver ju inte det betyda att det blir likadant igen! Det skulle bli helt annorlunda, vi vet vad vi vill, vi är äldre…”

“Nej, Even.” Det sticker i halsen, bakom ögonen, och han vet att han kanske inte borde säga det, att det inte är konstruktivt, att det bara kan såra, men kan inte hålla det inne. “Det skulle inte det. Och jag visste hela tiden vad jag ville. Det var du som inte visste.”

Han borrar ansiktet i kudden, drar täcket ännu högre över huvudet, andas genom näsan. Luften pyser ur honom, som ur en ballong som efter tio år till slut får slokna.

Bredvid honom suckar Even, och han känns längre bort än någonsin förut.

“Jag visste också.” Han pratar så lågt att Isak får anstränga sig för att höra vad han säger. “Det var inte… det var inte att jag inte visste. Jag ville ha dig. Jag ville alltid ha dig.” Han tystnar, drar efter andan, och Isak både vill vända sig mot honom, vill se honom, och vill samtidigt aldrig se honom någonsin igen.

“Jag var för feg,” säger Even, igen, och Isak känner ilskan blomma inom honom. “Jag visste inte… jag hade precis börjat umgås med folk igen, och… jag vågade inte riskera det.” Han skrattar till, torrt, för högt i tystnaden. “Det är ironiskt egentligen. Nu har vi knappt kontakt längre. Men då var det- jag fick inte ihop det. Jag fick inte ihop nåt. Det var därför jag flyttade, faktiskt. Det kändes lättare att bara börja om.”

“Du kunde börja om ja.” Isak hör själv hur han dryper av bitterhet. “Vissa av oss hade inte den chansen. Vissa av oss kunde inte flytta förrän efter ett helt jävla decennium, för att vi hade familj som faktiskt var beroende av oss. Och när man väl ska ta chansen och se nåt annat, vad händer då. Jo, man springer rakt på sitt jävla ex.” De sista orden brister, och mot ansiktet känner han hur kudden blir våt. Han kniper igen ögonen, håller andan. Spänner axlarna, försöker hålla sig helt still.

Vad som helst så att inte Even ska märka.

Men när Even kryper intill honom, stryker en hand över hans skulderblad, lägger armen över hans rygg, så kan han inte längre hålla det inne.

 

* * *

 

Nästa gång Isak är medveten om något är när hans alarm ringer. Han famlar efter telefonen på nattygsbordet, hans ögon ovana vid mörkret. Bakom honom rör sig Even, vänder sig tungt.

“Vad är klockan?” mumlar han.

“Halv sju.”

Even hummar, rör om så hela sängen skakar. Isak blir med ens så medveten, så plågsamt medveten, om att han är där. Allt som sades sköljer över honom, hotar att dränka honom.

Så det är så här det slutar. På riktigt den här gången. Allt är sagt. Allt är klart.

“Jag måste…”

Utan att avsluta meningen, utan att egentligen veta vad det är han måste, klättrar Isak ur sängen. Grabbar mobilen, flyr bort till köksvrån. Lägger så många meter mellan sig själv och Even som möjligt.

“Jag… jag måste försöka ta mig till jobbet.”

Even sätter sig upp i sängen, svingar sina långa nakna ben över sidan. Hans hår står åt alla håll.

“Okej. Jag tror att skolan är inställd, så jag ska väl försöka… ta mig hem…”

De äter cornflakes i tysthet, dricker kaffe i tysthet. Even återställer soffan medan Isak duschar, viker sängkläderna och lägger dem i en prydlig hög.

Det känns så definitivt.

Even kollar sin telefon, om och om igen, och Isak skymtar SL-appen, nyhetsappar. Stora svarta rubriker. En rynka mellan Evens ögonbryn.

Orden ramlar ur honom utan att han helt tänkt över dem.

“Du kan hänga här lite om du vill. Om du vill vänta tills trafiken kommer igång.” Han inser vad han säger i samma stund som han säger det; försöker korrigera. “Jag menar, jag måste försöka ta mig till jobbet. Men det är bara att dra igen dörren, den – den låser sig då…”

“Åh. Är du säker? Det vore väldigt snällt… jag kan pulsa, men det skulle nog ta ett tag…”

Fan. Han kan inte ändra sig nu.

“Jadå. Det är inga problem.”

 

* * *

 

Det är först när han står ute på gatan, med snövallar upp till knäna, som han känner att han kan andas. Himlen är tung av moln och snö. Kylan fyller lungorna, sköljer genom honom, över de få centimetrarna av honom som inte är täckta av kläder. Han får pulsa ut i vägbanan för att komma fram, får direkt snö i kängorna. Känner hur smältvattnet rinner ner i strumporna.

Tunnelbaneperrongen är nästan helt tom. Några få medpassagerare står utspridda på den, på behörigt avstånd från varandra. Skyltarna informerar om att nästa tåg går till Odenplan, om 27 minuter. _Oregelbunden trafik och inställda avgångar, på grund av rådande väderlek._ Isak tar sikte på sin Selectaautomat, ställer sig på sin vanliga plats.

Samma reklamskylt hänger mitt emot honom som igår.

Det känns plötsligt helt absurt.

Hur kan det vara samma reklamskylt som hänger där?

Hur kan  inte mer ha förändrats?

Han stegar bort, förbi automaten, ställer sig framför spårkartan istället – alldeles för långt fram egentligen, men det verkar ju ändå knappast bli någon rusning idag.

Inte för att något egentligen förändrats för honom och Even, heller, egentligen. Så Even ville ha honom. För tio år sedan.

Han gjorde ju ändå inget åt det, så vad spelar det ens för roll?

På tio år gjorde han inget åt det.

Det var inte som att han inte hade chansen. När som helst, under de senaste tio åren. När som helst hade han kunnat plocka upp telefonen, leta rätt på honom på Instagram, eller Facebook, eller vad som helst. Hade kunnat skicka ett meddelande, när som helst.

Men han gjorde ju inte det.

Ödet, jävla ödet.

Det finns inget jävla öde. Det finns fri vilja, och Even valde inte honom. Inte i detta universum, och det här är ju det enda som spelar någon roll.

Så varför skulle något vara annorlunda?

Han klampar tillbaka, förbi automaten, tillbaka framför reklamskylten, som fortfarande är densamma.

Inte för att han själv gjorde något, han heller.

På tio år har han ju inte hört av sig, inte letat efter Even, inte frågat efter honom. Bara låtit honom boa in sig någonstans långt ner i hjärnbarken, ett platoniskt ideal att jämföra alla andra killar mot, högt upp på en piedestal dit ingen någonsin kan nå.

Och det lär han väl fortsätta med, för varför skulle något någonsin förändras.

Man byter stad, byter för fan till och med land, och ändå slungas man bara rätt tillbaka dit man började, för att gå samma jävla väg med samma jävla fallgropar.

Som den jävla tunnelbanan.

Och han vill, han _vill,_ men Even gjorde sitt val. Valde för dem båda två. Och det är inte så enkelt att man bara kan ändra sig.

Han har försökt ändra sig i tio jävla år, och än har det inte gått. Har bara fortsatt vara alldeles för needy, alldeles för seriös, alldeles för snabbt. Fortsatt ha samma besvärliga mamma, som ingen annan orkar med.

Okej, så vissa saker förändrar sig kanske.

Men inte han och Even.

Skyltarna uppdateras. _Odenplan 32 min._

Även om Even hävdar att det är just det han gjort. Att han _inte är densamma._ Vad nu det ska betyda.

En värld där allt är enkelt. Var det inte så? Men världen är ju inte enkel, kommer aldrig vara det. Even vet ju det, han vet ju att Even om någon vet det.

Den enda gången världen har varit enkel var i Evens loftsäng. Men att gömma sig från världen är något man bara kan göra en sommar när man är 18. Inte nu.

Och han vill ju inte gömma sig.

Egentligen tror han inte att Even heller vill det. Tror kanske inte ens att han ville det då. Inte egentligen. Och han förstår ju, _egentligen,_ att Even inte vågade. Då.

Ibland får de varandra. Ja, men i de allra flesta fall inte. I de allra flesta fall tar det slut.

Och hur ska man veta vilken kategori man tillhör?

Det kan man ju inte.

Men den enda som blivit kvar, den enda han fortfarande tänker på – det är ju Even. Och kanske är det bara för att det tog slut som det gjorde, kanske är det bara för att de aldrig riktigt fick chansen att lyfta.

Kanske betyder det ingenting. Eller kanske gör det det.

Det går inte att veta.

Det enda man kan göra är att välja. Välja, eller välja bort.

Det sjunger i spåren, skylten slår om från _29 min_ till _Nu._ Han känner suget när tåget rusar in till perrongen, vinddraget över ansiktet.

Det är nästan helt tomt. Sittplatser, till och med.

Dörrarna slår upp. Några ögonblick av rörelse. Slår igen.

Isak står kvar.

Fastklistrad i det smutsiga kaklet, i ölspill och slask.

Det finns inget jävla öde, om det finns parallella universum spelar de ingen roll. Men det finns ett fritt val.

 

* * *

 

Isak tar två steg i taget upp för trappan. Bort från perrongen, från Selectaautomaten, från reklamen.

Tänk om Even hunnit dra.

Tänk om han packat ihop sina saker, lagt sina kläder i sin väska. Fått på sig jackan, mössan, vantarna. Snott halsduken om sin hals. Dragit igen dörren, så den låst sig.

Han glider på en isfläck precis utanför tunnelbaneingången, lyckas precis rädda sig från att ramla. Hjärtat rusar i halsgropen, andningen fastnar på väg ner i lungorna. Det är inga bilar ute, knappt något folk alls, så han skiter i att vänta på grön gubbe, bara rakt ut där han vet att övergångsstället finns under snön.

Rakt in i en annan människa, ett hårt bröst, ett trassel av skor och en hand på hans arm så de inte båda mister balansen.

“Isak.” Evens röst är lättad. Varm. Hemtam – Isak frågar sig inte när den blev det.

Den har ju alltid varit det.

Alltid varit hemma.

“Isak,” säger Even, “jag – jag var så rädd att jag skulle missa dig, och – allt blev så konstigt i morse, och i natt, och-”

Längre får han inte komma innan Isak lägger sin hand om hans nacke, drar fingrarna genom lockarna i hans nacke. Even ryser till under honom. Och så drar han honom till sig, på en refug  mitt i Ringvägen, och kysser honom.

Evens nästipp är kall, men hans tunga är varm när den smyger sig in mellan Isaks läppar, och rysningarna tycks föras över från Evens kropp, genom lager och lager av kläder gjorda för att hålla allt sånt ute, till hans egen.

Han känner Evens leende mot sitt eget, och när Even ännu en gång säger hans namn, förundrat, är hans andedräkt en varm bris över Isaks ansikte.

“Du vet inte att vi kommer lösa det.” Orden ramlar ur honom, helt fel ord, inte alls de han hade tänkt använda. Men för sent nu. “Du vet inte alls att vi kommer lösa det. Vi kanske vaknar imorgon och hatar varandra, du kanske kommer tycka jag är skitjobbig.”

“Det kommer jag aldrig,” mumlar Even mot hans mun. Isak skakar på huvudet.

“Du kan inte veta det, Even. Det är precis det jag menar. Ingen av oss vet något av vad som kommer att hända. Det finns kanske ett öde, eller parallella universum, eller så gör det inte det, men det spelar ingen roll, för i slutändan är det vad vi väljer som spelar roll. Och jag väljer dig.”

Han tar ett halvt steg bakåt, måste se Even i ögonen.

“Du valde inte mig. Och jag förstår varför, men det sårade mig. Mer än nåt annat. Och jag kan inte tänka mig hur jag kommer må, om det kommer någon mer dag då du inte väljer mig. Men idag gör du det, och då tänker jag inte göra om ditt misstag. Så jag väljer dig.”

“Du väljer mig.” Evens leende glittrar ikapp med den nyfallna snön. Isak kan bara försöka matcha det.

Det spelar ingen roll vad som kunde ha varit, vilka val de kunde ha gjort. Vad som spelar roll är det som är. De val de gör nu.


End file.
